


sometimes it shines through

by winter_hiems



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Comfort, Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, Feelings, Fix-It, Fluff, Hair stroking, Hand Kisses, Holding Hands, Intimacy, Jon is very pretty in this one, Kissing, M/M, Martin gets a lapful of Sleepy Jon because honestly it's what he deserves, Martin gets to sit on a comfy chair, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Post-Canon, Post-Canon Fix-It, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Quiet Night In, Recovery, Sappy, Scars, Sitting on Laps, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist, Sleepy Kisses, Soft Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist, Soft Martin Blackwood, Tenderness, Touching, again because it's what he deserves, hot jon rights, soft, they're in love, watching a movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 12:15:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30122616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winter_hiems/pseuds/winter_hiems
Summary: During their first quiet night in after saving the world, Jon falls asleep in Martin’s lap.(In which Jon is sleepy, Martin is very much in love with him, and Jon has some feelings about the fact that he's human again.)
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist
Comments: 9
Kudos: 140





	sometimes it shines through

**Author's Note:**

> ‘Frodo's face was peaceful, the marks of fear and care had left it; but it looked old, old and beautiful, as if the chiselling of the shaping years was now revealed in many fine lines that had before been hidden, though the identity of the face was not changed. Not that Sam Gamgee put it that way to himself. He shook his head, as if finding words useless, and murmured: “I love him. He's like that, and sometimes it shines through, somehow. But I love him, whether or no.”’ – The Lord of the Rings, The Two Towers

It’s their first quiet night in since the world was turned back. Their new flat is mostly furnished now, though it still looks half-bare; Martin hadn’t had much from his old flat that he wanted to keep, and Jon lost most of his possessions between being wanted for murder and blowing up the archives. 

They’re sitting on the sofa – picked out by Martin because he was determined to only have comfortable seats in their new home – watching Casablanca. Martin picked the film, and Jon made a comment about ‘retro aesthetic’. 

At the start of the movie they were curled up together at one end of the sofa, but halfway through, Jon lay down with his head in Martin’s lap. 

Absentmindedly, Martin rests his hand on Jon’s head, occasionally stroking Jon’s hair, soft under his fingertips as Jon dozes his way through scene after scene of the film. 

Eventually, Martin realises that Jon has fallen asleep, and stops stroking, not wanting to wake him. 

Jon’s eyelashes are dark against his cheeks, his scars standing out in the light from the television. He hasn’t tied his hair up today, so it tumbles around his shoulders in black waves, heavily streaked with grey. 

He looks beautiful and old, and Martin longs to bring one finger to trace the crease at the corner of Jon’s mouth, the frown lines, the faint crow’s feet at the corners of his eyes. But no; Jon looks so peaceful, he can’t wake him, not while he’s so perfectly and utterly at rest. 

Martin looks back up at the film and smiles ruefully to himself; when he was younger, he’d had something of a _thing_ for Victor Laszlo, but Paul Henreid is nothing compared to Jon. 

Jon stirs in his lap, making a soft sound at the back of his throat as he wakes up. Martin doesn’t react other than to start stroking Jon’s head again, admiring the way the silver in Jon’s hair catches the light. 

The corner of Jon’s mouth twitches, and Martin wonders if he’ll say something, but instead Jon presses his lips together, and starts, quietly, to cry. 

“Oh, Jon.” Delicately, Martin brushes away the tears with his thumb. “What’s wrong?” 

“Nothing. I – I’m alright.” Jon’s voice sounds thick with emotion. “I just realised that I’d fallen asleep. I was asleep, and my eyes were closed.” 

“You’ve been sleeping with your eyes closed ever since we blew up the archives. I – I checked.” 

Jon takes a ragged breath. “…Of course you did. I suppose it’s been a bit of a delayed reaction. Realising that I’m fully human again.” 

Martin takes Jon’s hand – the right one, the burned one – and kisses Jon’s fingers one by one. “You always were. In the ways that mattered.” 

Jon brings Martin’s hand down and kisses the back of it, cradling it close. “We made it. I didn’t think I would, I – I thought I would have to die to end it. Or become the pupil of the Eye. But somehow we both survived.” 

“Come here.” Martin pulls Jon up, until Jon’s sitting in his lap. They’re both smiling, though Jon’s eyes are still wet, the movie forgotten as Jon slides his fingers through Martin’s curls. 

Martin cups Jon’s face in his hands, kisses him gently, and says, “We made it. We made it, and now we get to live our lives.” 

Jon smiles back at him, his eyes crinkling at the corners. “Yes. We get to live.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are always welcome <3
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own the characters. I am not making money from this work.


End file.
